piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Win95's Elimination of 2019
ONLY WIN95 EDITS!!! IF WIN3.1 OR RUBY EDIT, YOU WILL BE CALLED THE N WORD BADLY WITH CENSORSHIP OF THE LOUDEST YEE IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD EVAR!!! No deleting this note in the halls or else you have detention! - Windows 95 Like Ruby's, except Chick and Natalie do commentary and LEGENDS (INCLUDING THE DEADLY THREE!!!), CARCA racers, Xfinity racers and Camping World Truck racers race as well. Part 1 Chick: It's elimination time! And the first one to be eliminated is... I hate to say Ya Chun Fei. Ya Chun Fei: (acts like Japanese Kung Fu screamer) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY WHY WHY!? WHY THE (Dolphin censor) NOT!?!?!? Chick: Yep. 94th place belongs to... NEXT GEN CLUTCH AID THANKFULLY BECAUSE RUBY HATES HIM SO MUCH! NGCA: WHAT!? HOW COULD IT BE!?????????????????? Natalie: Place 93. The guy in place 93 is... WHAT THE HECK!? 1965 COBRA!? 1965 Cobra: That wasn't supposed to happen. Goodnight. (drives away) Natalie: As I was saying place 93 belongs to Lee Cunningham. Gerry: STUPID CUNNINGHAM! I AM THE CHAMPION! Lee: WHAT THE (Popeye toot)!? HOW THE (Ahooga) COULD IT BE!?!?!?!?!? Natalie: 92nd belongs to... NEXT GEN LEAK LESS!!! NGLL: Goddarn it! Natalie: And 91st belongs to Reb Meeker and 90th to Jay Roper. Reb: Aw shucks. Jay: My age could have been the reason. Natalie: 89th belongs to DALE EARNHARDT SR!!! Dale Sr: YEAH! Chick: AND HIS SON DALE JR IN 88TH! Dale Jr: FATHER AND SON BABY! (later) Chick: I will not race because I do commentary. KACHIGA KACHIGA KACHIGA! LET'S GO RACING EVERYONE EXCEPT YA CHUN FEI, NEXT GEN CLUTCH AID, LEE CUNNINGHAM, NEXT GEN LEAK LESS, REB MEEKER AND JAY ROPER!!! 125 Men and 74 Women: CHICKIE CHICKIE CHICKIE!!! (later on lap 6) Tommy Gearson: HEY REX! DO YOU SING THAT GASK ITS THEME SONG! Rex: (nervous) Yeah. Tommy Gearson: GIRLFRIEND GUY TOMMY GEARSON THE TRACK TIME TREAT!!! (pushes Rex and causes to involve Sammy Smelter and Johnny Blamer.) Sammy: WOAH! WATCH OUT! Johnny (cries 100 trillion times worse than when Floyd died in Ruby's cars series 2 episode 13 in funeral and in super duper earrape): AAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOEYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rex: Are you related to me Chad? Chad: No. John: DINOCO IS ALL MINE! (pushes Next Gen Rev N Go causing him to involve Alloy Wilson) Gerry: OUTTA MY WAY! YOU STUPID STEVE SLICK LAPAGE! (pushes Steve to involve Perry Douglas, Tommy Highbanks, Murray Clutchburn, Ricardo Albany, Maxwell Turner, Ernie Gearson, Dick Miller, Bobby Carsac, James Cleanair and RUBY EASY OAKS!!!) (Steve goes airborne) Steve: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! Chick: STEVE FREAKING SLICK FREAKING LAPAGE LOSES CONTROL!!!! OH MY GOODNESS!!! HORRIBLE CRASH!!! (Final lap) Chick: Lightning VS Gerry Jones! AND GERRY BEATS LIGHTNING BY A CENTIMETER AND LIGHTNING GOES FLYING INTO NEW YORK CITY! (Lightning hits seven New York houses and destroys the whole statue of liberty) Lightning: Crap. Part 2 Chick: It's the second race folks and some are eliminated! KACHIGA KACHIGA KACHIGA! LET'S GO RACING LOSERS! 125 Men and 74 Women: CHICKIE CHICKIE CHICKIE!!! (Lap 42) Chick: OH MY GOD! NOT MURRAY CLUTCHBURN! OH MY GOD NO! ERNIE'S INVOLVED! WINFORD! DEVON! OH MY GOD ALSO HAUL INNGAS AND SON LIAM! HOW HISTORIC IS THAT!? (Final lap) Chick: CRUZ RAMIREZ MUST WIN! AND... IT'S CRUZ (Dolphin censored) RAMIREZ FOR THE WIN! Cruz: HELL YEAH! SEXIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD WINS!!! Chick: BUMPER CAR GERRY JONES, GIRLFRIEND GUY TOMMY GEARSON AND HELL ON WHEELS JOHN RETOLINE ALL COLLIDING! Natalie: LEGENDARY race here folks! The most amazing one yet compared to Ruby's! Part 3 Chick: Round 3 is starting! KACHIGA KACHIGA KACHIGA! LET'S GO RACING EVERYONE AND EVERYBODY AND THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! KACHIGA KACHIGA KACHIGA! 125 Men and 74 Women: CHICKIE CHICKIE CHICKIE!!! (Lap 5) Natalie: TROUBLE TURN 2! It seems that Ronald Oaks has spun and taken out Larry Smith! Chick: AND SMITH TAKES OUT LEE "THE LORD" WEATHERS, STRIP "THE KING" WEATHERS AND CAL "THE PRINCE" WEATHERS!!! OH MY GOD! KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT AND HIS GRANDSON KEVIN ALSO TAKEN OUT! KLINT, FATHER OF KEVIN AND SON OF KRAIG, HAS DODGED IT!!! Kevin and Kraig: Good luck Klint! Klint: Thanks son and dad! Off I go! Kevin: Uh oh! Here comes Kurt! (Kurt bashes Kevin) Dino, Reb and Bernie Simpson: OH MY GOD NO! (Dino and Bernie hit Reb causing Reb to bash Kurt and Kevin) Lightning: CAL NO! Cal: Me, my uncle and my uncle's dad have all collided. We're out! Bobby Swift: OH HELL NO! THIS IS (Seal Bark) STU- Jack: BARK BARK BARK BARK! Samantha Cornfuel: OMG! Sage, Dan and Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Rex: GASK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITS!!!!!!! Cal: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- French Narrator: 15 minutes later... Cal: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (Popeye Toot)!!! (Cal grabs spinach, eats it and becomes like Popeye) Cal: I WILL KILL YOU TO (Popeye Toot) DEATH! I HAVE A CENSOR SOUND INSTEAD OF A SAILOR PIPE!!!!! (Cal grabs Rex and throws him) Cal: ACOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Lola: I'm Olive Oil while Bumper Car Gerry is Bluto. Chick: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS THE CRAZIEST!!!!!!!! (Final Lap) Natalie: It's the final lap and guess who's leading? WARREN CARR! WARREN WINS THE RACE! IT'S WARREN FREAKING CARR FOR THE (Yee) WIN! CRUZ IS SECOND! Part 4 Chick: It's the fourth round of all four. The final round is here! KACHIGA KACHIGA KACHIGA! LET'S GO RACING! DINOCO'S ALL MINE! 125 Men and 74 Women: CHICKIE CHICKIE CHICKIE!!! CHICKIE CHICKIE CHICKIE!!! CHICKIE CHICKIE CHICKIE!!! CHICKIE CHICKIE CHICKIE!!! (Lap 7) Natalie: OH NO! JOHN WATSON IS LOOSE! HE TAKES OUT TOM LANDIS AND HIS SON MARK! HERE COME GORDON TIRESON, MARTIN POWER AND DONALD SMITH! OW! HARD IMPACT! HERE COMES DARREN! OW! Klint: I DODGED IT! (Final lap) Chick: FINAL LAP! KLINT VS WARREN! AND KLINT WINS! Klint: YEAH! I WON BABY! I (Wow Guy) WON! WOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWESOME! SO (Pingas) AWESOME! DR ROBOTNIK! I'M POPEYE THE SAILORMAN! (Popeye Toot) YEAH! I'M POPEYE THE SAILOR MAN! (Popeye Toot) YEAH! ACOCOCOCOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BARK BARK! (laughs like a dolphin) NIKKO NIKKO NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT STUPID ANDREW! Andrew: HECK NO! HALELUYA! HALELUYA! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAAAT! GASK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Klint: NOOT NOOT! NOISE! YOU YOU YOU YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Andrew: SMOKEY AND THE BANDIT!!!!!!! Chick: Wow.